Najlepsze akcje
Tutaj będą zamieszczane screeny ukazujące głupotę kreatywność użytkowników wiki SF xD |-|Lipiec= kocia łapa.jpg|Związki Mruczka ziemniak.jpg|Zgubny wpływ ziemniaka 1/3 ziemniak2.jpg|Zgubny wpływ ziemniaka 2/3 ziemniak3.jpg|Zgubny wpływ ziemniaka 3/3 Nieeeeeeeee.PNG|Wspólny koń 1/2 Gfhgcjg.PNG|Wspólny koń 2/2 Szataniel.jpg reklama xD.png rzucanie stołem z lu....PNG takietam.jpg |-|Czerwiec= Modły.png szyba cz.1.PNG|cz. 1/3 szyba cz.2.PNG|cz. 2/3 szyba cz.3.PNG|cz. 3/3 pranie.jpg nya xD.PNG|Kiedy Nya myśli, że my nie widzimy co pisze... klony.jpg Film o warkoczyku.jpg piosenka kościelna.PNG podpaska....PNG Wojna.jpg mruczek... konia xD.PNG wpis mruczka.PNG sf.....PNG klonmruk.jpg zapla.jpg rollmops.jpg tykał1.jpg tykał2.jpg ściągac.jpg Bog xD.png litrowka shiny.PNG Piernikowe mleko cz1.png|cz.1/3 Piernikowe mleko cz2.png|cz.2/3 Piernikowe mleko cz3.png|cz.3/3 Chleb cz1.png|cz.1/3 Chleb cz2.png|cz.2/3 Chleb cz3.png|cz.3/3 arbuza.PNG quiz.PNG kon rafal....PNG lisajasnowidz.JPG|Lisa jasnowidz xD tost xd.jpg shina gryzie.JPG kazdy widzi co chce.PNG nowy fryz shin.PNG potwierdza.PNG sen shiny.PNG TE emotki jednoczesnie wyslane xD.PNG niszczy życie.JPG połącz.JPG kubi.JPG lisa toster.JPG|cz.1 lisa toster cz.2.JPG|cz.2 ghlk.png Co tu wybrac.jpg składanka.PNG noc shiny.PNG ziedonki.PNG nowy fryz shiny... again.PNG kij.JPG|Czemu mi się to kojarzy... xD A po kiego mi nat kiedy probuje cos skomentowac -.-.png|Co blokuje mi dostęp do napisania komentarza? Szyby i otwieranie.png litrówka anonima.PNG Szczęście.PNG trololo zS.png gfhj.png ghk.png hgj.png jf.jpg htf.jpg hkgll.png hgjjgh.png senshiny.png shinDDDD.png ośmiornica i....PNG opary.jpg lisa omg.jpg|Lisa jest, kiedy jej nie ma xD odpały lisy.jpg|Lisa chciała wyjść z czatu... ale coś nie pykło :D lisza na haju xd.png Kóńik.PNG|Pała Kónia link1.jpg link2.jpg link3.jpg link4.jpg zboczeniec.jpg powitanie konia przez mad.PNG cukierki anonimowej.PNG ikea i stoły.PNG klęczy.PNG anonimowa i jej 'pocieszenie'.PNG zonomaz kangur.jpg |-|Maj= Sapać xD.jpg Yey xD.png|Lisa o shin... Epickubiana xD.png srodkiprzeczyszczajace xD.png trudny wybór xD.png|ale chyba tego nje zrobisz nje, Lisa? xD trudny wybór xD - Kopia.png HAHAHA.PNG znajomi xD.png 2w3x44b634zm.png sowaxkoperek xD.jpg|HUHUUHUH mrucze222.jpg|takie tam na czacie xD szok.png kompozycja xD.png 44ab7cc7973b184bee9d4fd67fb96912.png hababhhshdhadhjfdsjakfkdkdfkkufcaskgnangiaiynngoiasdplolopiviph.JPG 2bfc165d8ee581bb457a8fb81cabbe4a.png to oczywiste, że są to.PNG matrix rysuje mangi~~.PNG Lisa i obiad w nocy.jpg spodniczka xD.jpg aparat xD.PNG Kocie mleczko.png Telefon w łóżku ciąg dalczy xD.jpg|Telefon w łóżku ciąg dalczy xD folia bąbelkowa.png słownik wyrazów nieznanych~~.PNG nasza wikia powinna mieć.PNG LA nie wstawiła odcinka.PNG laysy xD.PNG bo w strojach jest tylko bluzka....PNG|Reakcja użytkownika na stroje z odcinka 15~~ początek rozmowy na czacie~~.PNG niech cię kleszcze xD.PNG krowa cz.1.PNG krowa cz.2.PNG krzesło.PNG różne rzeczy xD.PNG kłoński.jpg|Wszystko końskie xd Lisa i jej plecak xd.jpg sofa cz.1.PNG|cz. 1/2 sofa cz.2.PNG|cz. 2/2 wygrała udział w reklamie xD.PNG oskarżenia i hipotezy cz.1.PNG|cz. 1/3 oskarżenia i hipotezy cz.2.PNG|cz. 2/3 oskarżenia i hipotezy cz.3.PNG|cz. 3/3 zaraza.PNG sąsiad-gej.PNG zue literówki....PNG literówki... zuo wcielone xD.PNG widelec.PNG king suchar i jego wpadki~~.png|King Suchar jasnowidzem xD mruczek i jego spanie xD.PNG wyznanie mruczka xD.PNG modly mruczka zostaly wysluchane xD.PNG czatlol.jpg|Takie tam z macicą biegunka xd.jpg lol, sofa xD.PNG sucharki~~.PNG kłoniu i ratowanie życia xD.PNG nyamiki i jej rozbudowana wypowiedź xD.PNG armia....PNG jak_su.JPG myśli mruczka.PNG kopiarka.PNG mruczek o sobie xD.PNG kłoniu jest mruczkiem xD.PNG mruczek.PNG mruczek cd.PNG filozofia.PNG skojarzenia.PNG naprawa oczami mruczka i nyamiki cz.1.PNG|cz. 1/3 naprawa oczami mruczka i nyamiki cz.2.PNG|cz. 2/3 naprawa oczami mruczka i nyamiki cz.3.PNG|cz. 3/3 Babcie i chleb.png nie bedzie gorsza.PNG pip xD.PNG Wikia - kontakt z bogiem.png wtf kłoniu.PNG inteligentny kłoniu.PNG Nyaijejtajming.PNG loloool xD.PNG pająki.PNG star wars.PNG litrówy xD.PNG sowa da....PNG kuzyba xD.jpg kisiel~~.PNG dziecko wygra xD.PNG kloniu chcial... ach te literowki xD.PNG prawda mruczka.PNG wiasta~~.PNG gazeta.PNG KRADZIEZ.PNG jezdzenie na nogach.PNG mruczek i jego zwiazek ze spiskami.PNG Eeee.jpg Mruk.PNG|Dupa Mruczka :P Odpowiedz do nyamiki o formacie obrazu....png litrówkixddd.jpg love.PNG mruczek i jego zboczenstwa AGAIN.PNG kanapka z prostownica.jpg Kto przybywa na czat.jpg wierz w tostaaa.jpg czat ze szczypiorkiem.jpg czarna herbata.jpg Familysf i reklama....PNG|reklamy na wiki.... Spa cz.1.PNG|cz.1/6 Spa cz.2.PNG|cz.2/6 Spa cz.3.PNG|cz.3/6 Spa cz.4.PNG|cz.4/6 Spa cz.5.PNG|cz.5/6 Spa cz.6.PNG|cz.6/6 zgina sie....PNG puszcza sie z chinami....PNG wejscie konia.PNG lol.png|CO JEST ?! XD omg.PNG|Magicznie nas z lisa przenioslo po odswiezeniu czata O_O hihi.PNG|Rozmyslanie z Lisa co to bylo XD Wtf 1.PNG|cz.1/3 Wtf 2.PNG|cz.2/3 Wtf 3.PNG|cz.3/3 |-|Kwiecień= Ile edycji.png|Statystyki z pierwszego dnia tej wiki... Dolny śląsk....PNG|Bo na wiki SF wszystko ma związek z grą! E46a9169987603e8d431653a89ffc516.png Sofa to nie sofa xD.PNG Nya vs sofa.PNG Sowa zła....PNG Sowa... jaki odwet xD.PNG Sowa 3.PNG Epic sowa 4.PNG Congratulations for owl! again xD.PNG sowa jako MJ.PNG wbijam.JPG|Ani chwili prywatności, no xD sówa.JPG|Sowa adminem, świat się kończy epic dyrka, trzyma w napięciu xD.PNG Zwieje....PNG lysander w roli matki....PNG Amsterdam....png koniu siedzi na....PNG różne interpretacje xD.PNG klaszcze... tzn kleszcze.PNG sowa nie ma nic xD.PNG legendy....PNG Lisa i szczerość.jpg sofa + koniuu.jpg|Sofa + Kłoniu= Big Love ze co zrobic....png kleszcze.png bez tytułux.JPG|tak......okno na suficie bez tytułu.JPG|A POTEM SIEDZIAŁ SE JESZCZE 2 GODZINY -.o lol xD.png|fetysze Trolla znajdz cos dziwneho.png|reklamy na Wiki xD XD.png|Trolling z południa epic Mad xD.PNG powitanie xD.PNG prześcieradło.PNG gra.PNG nalesniki.PNG screenowanie.PNG heinz up.PNG trumna.PNG nie wytrzymala xD.PNG ukradli trumnę xD.PNG kibel.PNG nie może xD.png armia mruczkóf.JPG|*brawo* ewil bani XD.JPG najlepsze z cztau.jpg|Szarlotka xD spiskują xD.PNG tygodnik SF.PNG Brawo ja xD.png ziemnior is back O_O.png Level up Sowy.PNG Dajan to ziemnior.PNG Praczka Ziemniaków.PNG spisek.PNG złodziej ziemniaków.PNG xD.PNG ZIEMNIAKI.PNG zobaczyla....png kiedy ktos mdleje xD.png kloniu.png wyznanie nya xD.png sklepik.png nya i jej piosenka.png piosenka klonia.png nya kiepscy.png kłon.png kłoniu w szufladzie!.png HahahaxD.PNG Łóżko xD.PNG|TAAAAAAAAAK >:D jestem wredna i to wstawię (evil) /Lu KLONIU BEDZIEE SIEDZIAL xD.png KLONIU MUSI WYJECHAC.png Happy Hour.PNG Koń.PNG telefon na wiki.jpg gazeta.jpg Lisa i jej parcelacja.jpg okno.png cisza 8 xD.PNG galaretka owocowa.jpg|Garaletka! xD |-|Dawniej= PamiętacieXD.jpg Każda leci na Ziemniora.jpg Wykastrować Kłonia.jpg Krzyżówka Kłonia z Owcą xDD.jpg Drzewa.jpg|cz. 1/2 Drzewa cz2.jpg|cz. 2/2 Kłótnia małżeńska.jpg Piękny i boski.jpg Żona o.O.jpg kibel w amorisie.PNG hak 1.PNG|wirus cz 1 hak 2.PNG|wirus cz 2 hak3.PNG|wirus cz3 kraina.PNG lolencjusz2.PNG wywiezlim.PNG usta usta.PNG|propozycje od konia xD bez tytułu.PNG |-|Wpadki niezarejestrowanych...= PO.png wtf ale o co chodzi xD.PNG Najlepsza odpowiedz.png Brawo użytkowniku wiki.PNG facepalm, użytkowniku wiki -_-.PNG SOS lapin.PNG wbhhbkkv.JPG toaleta.pngz kucykowe bluzy~~.PNG 'inteligentny' uzytkownik....PNG kłoniu i jego bluza.PNG bo UZ szaleje xD.PNG bo na wiki to same dzikusy xD.PNG Jade i użytkownik wikii.PNG Miodek jest na wiki.png ~~.JPG|zbiorowy kawał~ AGAIN xD UPS.PNG spotkać Kasa po kłótni z Kasem.PNG Idiots..._idiots_everywhere....png obwarek.PNG lov z lysem.PNG ktos inny.jpg Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:LOL